<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Silver Blood of the Thylacine' by qnesha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965881">'Silver Blood of the Thylacine'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha'>qnesha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Wolves [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Conflict Resolution, Explicit Language, Far from home, Gen, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mercy Killing, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Protectiveness, Thylacine Werewolves, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Wolves [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Silver Blood of the Thylacine'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a, abbr, acronym, address, [align], [alt], [axis], b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, [class], code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn, div, dl, dt, em, h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6, [height], hr, [href], i, img, ins, kbd, li, [name], ol, p, pre, q, s, samp, small, span, [src], strike, strong, sub, sup, table, tbody, td, tfoot, th, thead, [title], tr, tt, u, ul, var, [width</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>